


Love in Ruins

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Jesse Turner is Jack Kline's adoptive brother, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Their hands clasped together, fingers intertwined, love doesn't end..does it?





	Love in Ruins

The world as we know it was rid of humanity, angels, demons, and monsters.

Everything is gone, overpopulating with plants; there, in the midst of the trees was a large building.

TV static noises emitted in the empty abandoned Bunker.

Rooms empty, stuff cluttered around.

Impala in the garage, collecting dust, moss growing.

The city outside was also left in ruin.

Houses are empty, stores are empty, forests are clear of monsters leaving only the critters running around.

On the leave-covered forest floor, there lay five men, laying motionless...lifeless on the ground

Jesse holding Jack in his arms whilst laying sideways, almost protectively before they left.

Dean laying on his side, knife still clutched in his hands, he had promised that he will protect his family until death comes forth...guess he was right...

Then there was Sam and Castiel, they both laid on their backs, their hands clasped together, fingers intertwined, love doesn't end..does it?


End file.
